Victoria/Gallery1980s
This is the gallery for the character of Victoria. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Victoria Design 2.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Finola Hughes in the Original Cast, 1981 Misto Vic 1981.jpg Vic Misto Cast 1981 02.jpg Misto Vic l8100 25.jpg Vic 1981 1.jpg Tugger Girls l8105 b21.jpg Tugger Girls l8105 b20.jpg Tugger Bomba Vic l81.jpg Skimble l8100 31.jpg Jellicle Ball l8105 b41.jpg Ensemble 1981 03.jpg Vic 1981 av.jpg Rumple Griz Vic l81 01.jpg Rumple Griz Vic l81 02.jpg Rumple Griz Vicky OLC 07.jpg Griz Bomba Vic L81 Press 1.jpg Deme Rumple Vic Group Original Cast promo.jpg Victoria ensemble L81 press.jpg Victoria Finola Hughes London 1981.jpeg Valerie Eliot Cast and Creatives.jpg Vicky Observer Misc1.jpg London 1981 Promo 1.jpg London 1981 Victoria Tugger Jemima.jpg Tugger Jemima Vicky 1984 1.jpg Subsequent London Casts * Jacqui Harman (05/82) * Cherida Langford (03/86) * Amanda Courtney-Davies (07/89) * Marina Stevenson (11/90) * Phyllida Crowley Smith (05/92) * Sandra Kater (06/94) * Marina Stevenson (10/95) * Sarah Soetaert (10/97) * Emma Harris (11/99) * Sorrell Thomas (10/01) Vic l8204 15.jpg|Jacqui Harman Victoria Jacqui Harman L8505 03.png|Jacqui Harman Victoria Jacqui Harman L8505 10.png|Jacqui Harman Tugger l8709 06.jpg|Cherida Langford Jellicle Songs l8709 03.jpg|Cherida Langford Victoria Cherida Langford l8709 04.jpg|Cherida Langford Pyramid l8709 01.jpg|Cherida Langford Victoria Admetus London Cherida Langford Sandy Strallen.png|Cherida Langford with Sandy Strallen Tugger l8806 06.jpg|Cherida Langford Jellicle Ball 1 l8806 04.jpg|Cherida Langford Copland l8806 03.jpg|Cherida Langford Cherida langford victoria.jpg|Cherida Langford Copland l8904 07.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Tant Etc Vic l8904 02.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Etc Victoria L9002.png|Amanda Courtney-Davies Tugger Kittens L9002.png|Amanda Courtney-Davies Misto Vic Graham Fletcher Amanda C Davies L9002.png|Amanda Courtney-Davies Deut Kittens L9002.png|Amanda Courtney-Davies Jellicle Songs 2a L9002.png|Amanda Courtney-Davies Bomba Vic 1988 Nadia Strahan Amanda Courtney Davies.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Amanda Courtney Davies Victoria London.jpeg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Misto Victoria l9011 08.jpg|Amanda Courtney-Davies Jellicle Songs l9011 23.jpg|Marina Stevenson L9011 Rumple Vic.jpg|Marina Stevenson Jellicle Songs 2 l9011 05.jpg|Marina Stevenson Copland l9011 14.jpg|Marina Stevenson Misto Victoria l9111 08.jpg|Marina Stevenson Misto Victoria l9211 09.jpg|Phyllida Crowley-Smith Jellicle Songs L9211.jpg|Phyllida Crowley-Smith Munkustrap Kittens l9305 18.jpg|Phyllida Crowley-Smith Victoria l9305 7 Phyllida CSmith.jpg|Phyllida Crowley-Smith Victoria l9305 22 Phyllida CSmith.jpg Victoria l9406 04.jpg|Sandra Kater Victoria l9406 05.jpg|Sandra Kater Munkustrap Kittens l9406 15.jpg|Sandra Kater Deut Kittens l9406 16.jpg|Sandra Kater Jellicle Ball 3 l9406 08.jpg|Sandra Kater Deut Kittens l9411 09.jpg|Sandra Kater Victoria l9505 06.jpg|Sandra Kater Pas de deux l9505 20.jpg|Sandra Kater Deut Kittens l9505 22.jpg|Sandra Kater Victoria l9511 01.jpg|Marina Stevenson Victoria l9511 07.jpg|Marina Stevenson Pas de deux l9511 18.jpg|Marina Stevenson Jellicle Songs l9511 17.jpg|Marina Stevenson Victoria L9608 23.jpg|Marina Stevenson Tugger L9608 05.jpg|Marina Stevenson Munkus Kittens L9608 07.jpg|Marina Stevenson Jellicle Ball 5 L9608 08.jpg|Marina Stevenson Tugger l9611 02.jpg|Marina Stevenson Munkus Kittens l9611 17.jpg|Marina Stevenson Jellicle Ball 3 l9611 24.jpg|Marina Stevenson Pas de deux l9705 10.jpg|Marina Stevenson Victoria L9712 04 Sarah Soetaert.png|Sarah Soetaert Vic Etc Sarah Soetaert Cheryl McAvoy L9712.png|Sarah Soetaert Tugger L9712 07 Tee Jaye.png|Sarah Soetaert Pas de deux L9712 08.png|Sarah Soetaert Munkus Kittens L9712 06.png|Sarah Soetaert Victoria L9807 2.png|Sarah Soetaert Victoria L9807 Sarah Soetaert.jpeg|Sarah Soetaert Victoria l9911 01.jpg|Emma Harris Victoria l9911 03.jpg|Emma Harris Munkus Kittens l9911 17.jpg|Emma Harris Jellicle Songs l9911 05.jpg|Emma Harris Deut Kittens l9911 29.jpg|Emma Harris Jellicle Songs Rumple Jelly Vic l0006 03.jpg|Emma Harris Victoria l0102 01.jpg|Sorrell Thomas Victoria l0102 18.jpg|Sorrell Thomas Victoria l0102 19.jpg|Sorrell Thomas Invitation l0102 22.jpg|Sorrell Thomas London Group 2.jpg|Veerle Casteleyn as cover Victoria Kittens 1987 April Duchess of Windsor Jewellery.jpg|Cherida Langford, 1987 London Alonzo baby Vic.jpg Film Cover 1.jpg|Sarah Soetaert, photoshoot 1998 UK Tour 1989 * Marina Stevenson, 1989 Misto Vic UK89 Luke Baxter Marina Stevenson 01.jpg Victoria uk89 Marina Stevenson 1.png Victoria uk89 Marina Stevenson 2.png Victoria Marina Stevenson 1990.png US Productions Original Broadway Production * Cynthia Onrubia Misto Vic Bway82 Cynthia Onrubia Timothy Scott 02.jpg Victoria Sillabub Nypl 36.jpg Victoria Sillabub NYPL 38.jpg Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 01.jpg Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 02.jpg Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 03.jpg Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 04.jpg Cass Vic Ensemble nypl 01.jpg Skimble train us82 22.jpg Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 Press 06.jpg Broadway cats 07 OBC.jpg Broadway cats 03.jpg Cast promo group 4.jpg Victoria Cynthia Onrubia Bway 1982 Press 05.jpg Misto Vic Bway82 Cynthia Onrubia Timothy Scott 01.jpg Victoria Cynthia Obrubia Subway 1984.jpg|Cynthia Onrubia, 1984 Subsequent Broadway Casts * Valerie C Wright (09/1984) * Claudia Shell (09/1985) * Kayoko Yoshioka (01/1994) * Nadine Isenegger (07/1994) * Missy Lay Zimmer (01/1998, 10/1999, 04/2000) * Melissa C Miller (09/1999) * Melissa Hathaway (03/2000, 07/2000) Vic Griz Mungo Rumple Broadway 1990s.jpg Naming of Cats Bway009.jpg Jellicle Songs us99 07.jpg Victoria Claudia Shell Bway 1987 01.png|Claudia Shell, 1987 Broadway Press Group 1997 04.jpg|1997 Victoria Nadine Isenegger Broadway 022.jpg|Nadine Isenegger Victoria Missy Lay Zimmer Bway Calendar January.jpg|Missy Lay Zimmer Victoria meets Phantom Bway 2006.jpg|2006 - Phantom overtakes Cats as longest running Broadway show Sillabub Vic Etc Tugger backstage 1985.jpg|Valerie C Wright Victoria Kayoko Yoshioka.jpg|Kayoko Yoshioka, 1994 Tugger David Hibbard 3.jpg US Tour 2 Victoria J Kathleen Lamb 3 US2.png|J Kathleen Lamb, US 2 1985 Victoria J Kathleen Lamb 2 US2.png|J Kathleen Lamb, US 2 1985 Victoria J Kathleen Lamb 1 US2.png|J Kathleen Lamb, US 2 1985 Jellicle Songs US2.png|J Kathleen Lamb, US 2 1985 Jellicle Ball 7 US2.png|J Kathleen Lamb, US 2 1985 Jellicle Ball 10 US2.png|J Kathleen Lamb, US 2 1985 US Tour 3 Sillabub Victoria Christine Toy Joann M Hunter US3.jpg|JoAnn M Hunter US Tour 4 Victoria US4 J Kathleen Lamb 1.png||J Kathleen Lamb Victoria US4 J Kathleen Lamb 2.png||J Kathleen Lamb Naming US4 2.png Victoria Tricia Mitchell US4 1992 1.jpg|Tricia Mitchell Victoria Kirstie Tice Spadie US4.jpg|Kirstie Tice Spadie, 1994 Victoria Jennifer Cody us94.jpeg|Jennifer Cody, 1994 Houston 1998 1 Tour 4.jpg|US Tour 4 Japanese Productions Victoria Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 Victoria 83 Mami Yaezawa.png|Mamiko Yaesawa J83 45 Victoria.jpg|Mamiko Yaesawa Ensemble 83 Tokyo 3.jpgMamiko Yaesawa Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Greta Thomas Munkustrap Anthony OKeeffe Sydney 1985 01.jpg Australia Tour 1989 * Tia Propocz Victoria Tia Propocz Aus 1989 01.jpg Jellicle Ball Aus 1989 03.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Barbara Wäldele (04/86) * Chiara Cattaneo (1989) * Tee Soo-Chan (10/90) * Maria Christina Lerose(04/91) * Federica Zurlini (04/92) * Nelli Klimova (10/93) * Melissa C Miller (09/94) * Lucy Potter (10/95) * Simone de la Rue (04/99) * Monica Violetti (11/97) * Elisa Petrolo (04/99) * Sandra Bersanelli (04/00) Invitation Hamburg 1997.jpg Vic Misto simone delarue ben tyrrell clean.jpg Ensemble Hamburg 1997 4.jpg Gumbie kittens Hamburg 1997.jpg Tugger Girls hamburg 86.jpg Tugger Girls Hamburg 10 92.jpg Tugger Girls Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Plato Vic Silla Rumple De86.png Munkus Hamburg Partridge.jpg Griz Vic Hamburg.jpg Victoria Barbara Waldele hamburg 86 01.jpg|Barbara Wäldele, 1986 Victoria Barbara Waldele mask.jpg|Barbara Wäldele, 1986 Victoria Tee Soo Chan Hamburg 90.jpg|Tee Soo-Chan, 1990 Victoria Maria Cristina Lerose Hamburg 08 1991.png|Maria Christina Lerose, 1991 Victoria Federica Zurleni Hamburg 04 1992.png|Federica Zurlini, 1992 Hamburg Victoria 1.jpg| Victoria simone delarue Hamburg 96.jpg|Simone de la Rue, 1996 Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Alexandra Young (1983) * Pascale Faye-Williams (1988) * Marjorie Hardwick (1989) Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 1983 01.jpg Victoria Vienna 83 04.jpg Vic Vienna 83 24.jpg Vic Misto Vienna 83 34.jpg Tugger Vienna 83 11.jpg Deut Kittens Vienna 83 35.jpg Grizabella Angelika Milster Vienna 1983 1.jpeg Tugger Michael Howe Vienna 1983 04.jpg Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 02.jpg Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 03.jpg Victoria Alexandra Young Vienna 04.jpg Toronto 1985 * Donna Kelly Mac Vic Tant toronto verve.jpg|Toronto 1985 Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Ellis van Evert (07/87) Grizabella Pia Douwes Amsterdam 1987 1.jpeg|Amsterdam 1987 Vic Amsterdam 1992.jpg Tugger Amsterdam 1992.jpg Paris 1989 * Ellis van Evert Victoria Paris 89 Ellis van Evert 19890223 13.JPEG Victoria Paris 89 Ellis van Evert 19890223 05.JPEG Victoria Paris 89 Ellis van Evert 0118.jpg Gus Deut Vic Paris89.jpg Victoria Invitation Paris 89.jpg Paris 89 cast.jpeg Vic Silla Tumble fr 199004 73.JPEG Vic Babygriz Naming Paris89.jpg Vic Babygriz Jellicle Songs Paris89.jpg * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries